


Predators and Prey

by XanMar001



Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [20]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, Slogans, Wordplay, innuendos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XanMar001/pseuds/XanMar001
Summary: After New York, Adrien's feelings for his sweet friend Marinette start to shift, so when the opportunity arises, he pitches Multimouse 's return to the team, though it becomes hard for him to hide his ulterior motives.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Challenge Accepted: Responses to Prompts and Challenges [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076696
Comments: 7
Kudos: 24





	Predators and Prey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calcria_Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcria_Mars/gifts), [marlynmiro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlynmiro/gifts).



> I need Chat Noir to do an infomercial advertising the Mouse miraculous as the perfect miraculous for sexy times.  
> Bonus points if he is doing this infomercial to persuade Ladybug to let Marinette keep the mouse miraculous permanently  
> \- Calcria_Mars 
> 
> Use as many product catchphrases as possible   
> \- Marlynmiro

Returning home from New York, Adrien was riding high on the rails of love. While he was ecstatic to have received such a heartfelt hug from his lady upon his return, he knew that her affection was out of gratitude, forgiveness, relief, and comradery, not out of romantic love. While that might have stung before, the times he'd shared with his dear friend Marinette, her fighting for him, dancing in the moonlight nestled in his arms, the delicious aroma of her bakery perfume filling his lungs, butter and cinnamon sugar filling his soul like her croissants were filling his belly right now. It may have been his Ladybug who had brought them to patrol, but she was friends with the baker's daughter and he could spot Marinette's croissants from a mile away. She did this adorable extra triple twist at the ends that made them curl like a diabolical moustache from those villains in the old Saturday morning cartoons from the States he used to watch with his mother. Not only had they had moments together during their trip, but he had heard from Aeon on his way back to the Agreste plane over the Atlantic how she had chased after his father's car, crying at the thought of losing him, putting her safety on the line to bike after him in the rain, slipping and falling as she rounded the corner, her confession seemingly lost to the storm as her battered body lay in the street, her tears mixing with the mud and rainwater on her cheeks. This poignant scene stayed with him and blossomed in his heart until his every waking thought was tinted Marinette pink. So when Ladybug mentioned needing to rebuild their team of allies after Miracle Queen, it was the Marinette pink and Mullo grey of Multimouse that first came to mind.

"Wh-why Multimouse?" Ladybug sputtered with uncharacteristic uncertainty, "she's not so powerful, so why would you want her?"

"What's not to love?" Chat cried, his cheeks pinking to match his princess, "I just look at her and _I'm lovin' it_. Those little minimice, _they're a snacc that smiles back_. _They go fast,_ but they're so cute I _gotta catch em all_. With her by your side you want to _challenge_ _everything_ because you feel like _impossible_ _is nothing._ She's a whip smart girl with a _work hard, have fun_ personality, you know, the kinda girl that makes you _think different_ and wanna _just do it."_ He babbled, oblivious to the increasingly confused looks on his lady's face as his mind devolved down the path it had slowly been traversing in his sweetest, spiciest, and wettest dreams of late. "Knowing it's sugar sweet Marinette in that graceful grey is just the cherry on top, one that _once you pop, the fun don't stop_. I see her at school and think if I could just get her alone sometime, I could _open happiness_ , not just for me mind you, I want to tell her " _you're in good hands_ , so relax and _obey your thirst"_. I just wonder _how many licks would it take to get to her center, one, two,_ " he let out an obscene slurping noise and wiped the back of his wrist across his lips, licking his chops with a half lidded leer. Ladybug wanted to grimace in disgust, but somehow found herself more focused on the sudden slickness slipping down her thigh and rubbed her knees together to wipe away the wetness. Unfortunately this only wafted her sweet musk into the air more, the aroma of her arousal adding to the amorous ambiance. She tried to ignore the heat it caused to pool in her as he continued, "I see her ass everyday, and it's still _unexplainably juicy,"_ he rambled, missing her slightly lusty gaze and murmur of "come on Chat, _think outside the buns._ Besides if you _break me off a piece of that kitkat,_ I'd _keep on sucking_."

The scent of Ladybug's arousal, which he only unconsciously recognized as Marinette's, hit his nostrils, and his mind completely let go of the pretense he was only thinking of her merits as a hero, fully embracing the lewd path they now tread. "Her aroma too, oh I want to pet her sweet spot because I can smell her in class and let me tell you, she smells  _ finger lickin good. _ I want her so bad, because she's  _ the best a man can get.  _ Seriously, between her thighs is  _ the happiest place on earth.  _

I want to slip in and  _ go further _ , and  _ just keep going and going and going…  _ I'll prove to her that _ life is better the milky way  _ and that I'm _ good to the last drop." _

By this point, Ladybug was having trouble keeping her fingers from fondling her folds. She decided she'd had enough of his awkward ramblings and it was time to turn the tables. "You know, Chaton," she purred, placing her pinky on his lips, "coming from a bakery, you could say I'm  _ milk's favorite cookie _ , but you, you're built  _ like a rock _ . I know you're partial to that black suit, but if you're feeling up to it we could crack open the Miracle box back at the bakery and I'd love to  _ taste the rainbow _ . You seem like a  _ quicker picker upper,  _ but I'm hoping what you're packing can  _ think big _ . And if you really want to play with my minimice, I'll let you but  _ I bet you can't eat just one. _ I've been watching you bulk up over the years, and every time I see your meat I think that  _ beef, it's what's for dinner. _ "

Now it was Chat's turn to squirm as he finally caught on to what his Lady was saying, or rather, what his princess was saying. He gulped as her fingers found the firm form at his front, feeling him up with her right hand as her left guided him to sit on a rumbling air conditioning unit, the vibrations running through his glutes and making his cock strain against the tight confines of his suit. "You seem to be struggling," she simpered, sliding his bell down to release his turgid tanker, "let me show you  _ my helpful place _ ." She straddled his strumming thighs and slid her slippery snatch along his length laboriously, lingering at the zenith of each stroke with his tip twitching betwixt her lips, eliciting a plethora of gasps from her panting partner. "So, Chaton," she cooed as his cock caught the cusp of her cooch, "how would you like to do this?" 

Chat screwed his eyes shut as her warmth wrapped around his willy and he heaved out a desperate, "whatever you want m'lady Marinette,  _ have it your way. _ "

"I like the sound of that," she sang as his schlong slipped inside her quivering quim and she began to rock her hips, rubbing his rod as she rode him roughly, the rattling of the machine on which he sat rumbling his rail deep inside her. "I have just one question for you now," she moaned as they both neared their peak, " _ got milk? _ " 


End file.
